


Wet clothes

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Draco and Hermione find out they're meant to be. How would this settle with Ron who she's supposed to end up? How would this settle with Harry that hates Draco? How would this settle with the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin houses? True love is so beautiful yet so tragic.





	Wet clothes

It was one of Ron’s comments that upset Hermione that day. Ron had one of his ‘oops I didn’t think before I spoke’ moments, that have been happening due to all the new stress and lack of sleep added.

Hermione didn’t blame him because she too have been having those moments but it was just this comment that hurt her. It brought back memories of her first year, memories of Ron making fun of her an un aware that she heard him.Ron have been talking to Harry in the common room and as Hermione was walking up to them she heard the middle of their conversation.

“Hermione is getting on my nerves all she does is nag me about studying and how ‘Oh Ron you need to do this this and this what would people think’ and jesus mate she won’t even let me play quidditch without nagging to me about something.” Ron said as she stretched his feet out in front of him as closed his eyes. Hermione’s heart hurt, hurt that Ron would say such a thing when all she was trying to do is help him. Before Harry could say anything back to Ron she slipped away just wanting to get away, wanting to be alone.

Hermione stepped outside into the halls that were filled with people, keeping her head down she started walking outside.As she stepped to an isolated placed by a big tree, big enough to hide her from everyone else the only way someone could’ve found her is if they were actually looking for her.

Her shoes crunched under the snow that layered the ground everywhere, the bottom hem her her robe getting wet from the snow. The cold biting at her exposed skin and her fingers feeling the cold, however being so upset she kept walking rather to be cold than to face anyone right now.

Placing her back against the tree she slid down the tree to sit down on the cold floor, her skirt and socks getting wet and cold. Hugging her robes closer to her as tears rolled down her cheeks, her breathing becoming difficult from crying and how the cold seemed to choke her. She heard shoes crunching from the snow becoming louder, she hoped that they would stop or turn back but they just got closer and louder.

Hermione brought her knees up to her chin and trying to hide herself under her robes.The snow crunching stopped right in front of her, she didn’t know if she should just hide till they left or to look up. The snow crunched more but they didn’t walk away the person just sifted in their spot.

“Hiding from the Weasley’s? I can’t blame you I would too” Draco sneered as he laughed and his features returning hard as he waited for Hermione to spit back a remark at him. 

“Why don’t you shove off Malfoy” Hermione said as she looked up at Malfoy whose expression soften as he saw her tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. 

“Granger are you okay?” Draco said as he stepped a bit closer to Hermione unsure if he even dared to step closer to her afraid that he may scare her.

“Why do you care Malfoy? Don’t you have someone else to harass today?” Hermione said as she placed her forehead on her knees looking down at her lap, debating if she should get up as her clothes was getting drenched.

“Even I need a day off from harassing”Draco said after a chuckled escaped his mouth as he tried being as inviting as he could possibly muster.

“Yeah okay whatever Malfoy just leave me alone will you” Hermione said not looking up to see if Draco changed his expression just shutting her eyes shut hoping he would leave her and her pitty alone. Without saying anything Draco walked away as the snow crunched under his shoes behind Hermione. She looked up and sniffled as tears continued to fall as she stared blankly ahead of her nothing but snow, snow covered trees, snow covered grass, everything was just covered in a feet of snow. 

As Hermione continued to stare out to particularly nothing remembering when her parents took her outside and helped her make a snowman, remembering as her parents always thought her dedication to school was endearing.

As her nose started running she wiped it away with her sleeve wondering if she should possibly walk back into her warm room under a heap of blankets but decided against it. The thought of seeing Harry or Ron made her prefer the cold and how it was freezing every inch of her body. Lost in her own thoughts she didn’t notice the boy standing up next to her.

“Granger” Draco said again snapping Hermione out of her tance and caused her to look away from the forest and up at him.

“What is it now Malfoy?Back to harass me?” Hermione said as she scoffed and looked up at Draco who had half his body hidden behind the tree.

“Not today Granger. Can I sit?” Draco said as he pointed to the spot of snow next to Hermione waiting for her response.

“Knock yourself out” Hermione said as she motioned for him to sit, confused as to why Draco would want to sit out in the cold wet snow with her. As Draco moved to sit down next to her he revealed at what he was carrying with him, two blankets and two mugs. Sitting down next to Hermione Draco's face scrunched up as he felt the snow wetting his clothes.

“Here you must be freezing” Draco said as he handed Hermione over a heavy green blanket and a mug filled with hot chocolate topped with whipped cream, marshmallows and cinnamon shavings. He covered himself in a thinner black blanket that didn’t look as warm as the blanket she was under, he bought an identical mug up to his lips but he had chocolate shavings instead of cinnamon ones.

She drank the hot chocolate skeptical if she should even trust to drink something Draco made but she was so tired from the crying and the cold she didn’t care at that moment.

“What are you doing Malfoy?” Hermione said as she looked back to malfoy who was trying to lick of some of the whip cream that had gotten on his lips.

“Well with my life? I don’t know I’ll get back to you on that. At the moment? Freezing my ass off. What are you doing Granger?” Draco said with a grin as he looked at Hermione who looked even more confused at every word he spoke.

“No I mean why are you being nice to me” Hermione said as she lifted the cup to her mouth allowing the warm liquid to warm her body as she drank it.

“Oh right we aren’t exactly friends are we” Draco said as he shifted around pressing his back against the tree looking away from Hermione feeling too awkward to look around.

“No we aren’t Malfoy in fact you hate me” Hermione said as she moved to make Draco look at her to see what on earth he could be up to and why.

“No I don’t, well if I told you the truth you wouldn’t believe me. Cookie?” Draco said as he reached into his pocket to bring out a napkin filled with cookies that were broken up from being in his pocket.

“Tell me the truth” Hermione said as she ignored the cookies he held up to her, shifting her body to be facing Malfoy as she hugged the blanket closer to herself. 

“I told you. You wouldn’t believe me. Do you want one?” Draco said as he put a piece of cookie into his own mouth as he held out the rest to Hermione.

“Enough with your damn cookies what are you up to Malfoy? Is this a distraction so that your little gang can do something to Harry and Ron?” Hermione said as her face got red and hot.Draco put the rest of the cookies into his pocket and sighed.

“I’ll tell you but you won’t believe it. Hell I didn’t even believe it at first” Draco said as he played with the mug in his hands looking down at the remainder of the hot chocolate. 

“What Malfoy just spill it out” Hermione said as frustration built up inside of her wondering what on earth Draco wouldn’t tell her.

“Just for the record I don’t hate you I really don’t. Most people would say that I have trouble expressing my emotions” Draco scoffed and smiled down at his cup still unable to look up at Hermione “In potions when we were making amortentia I smelt you”Draco said growing more uncomfortable as every word left his mouth.

“But you hate me” Hermione said baffled unable to say anything else. In every scenario she had thought up of her life ending up and who she may or may not marry never had she thought the one person that she had always hated herself for liking actually returning the feelings. Since her first year her guilt ate her up hating that she didn’t hate the Slytherin boy. Hating that he wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor or that she wasn’t sorted into Slytherin.

“I really don’t Hermione. I hated that I liked you and you didn’t like me. Even when I tried to be friends with you Potter and Weasley snapped at me. Not that I blame them I mean who wants to be friends with a disgusting Slytherin.” Draco laughed bitterly as he shook his head.

“I know you don’t like me hell I’m sure you can’t even stand me and I know you have a thing going up with your Weasley” Draco said hurt hanging to every word, his heart tightening and breaking.

“Ron? You think I have a thing going on with Ron?Even if I did you have your thing going on with Pansy Parkinson and you hate me so it’s frankly none of your business” Hermione blabbered on as her she tried everything in her power not to give in, afraid that this was all a joke and she’d be humiliated.

“Fuck, Granger, stop playing coy. It's fucking freezing.” Draco said in frustration as he leaned his head back on the tree and groaned in frustration. Feelings and expressing feelings was not something he did in fact he never had done so.

“I’m not playing anything. I know you hate me and I don’t know how you found out that I like you Draco but this is low and scummy even for you so i’m telling you now to stop it.” Hermione said as she placed the half full mug on the other side of a rosen root and grew angry.

“Wait you like me back?” Draco said completely ignoring everything else Hermione had said as he opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise.

“Wait you didn’t know?” Hermione said as she hugged the big blanket around her wanting it to swallow her up, Draco shook his head and shifted his body so he was facing her. “Then what are you trying to do” Hermione said more confused at his intentions.

“Damn it Granger” Draco said as he placed his hands on the side of her face and brought it closer to him placing a peck on her cheek waiting for her reaction.

“Shut it Malfoy” Hermione said as she brought her face closer to him their lips inches apart their hot breath the only indication to both of them that this was actually happening.

“Kiss me Hermione” Draco said unsure what to do or say next everything so new to him. All these feelings making him completely vulnerable to the young witch before him. Hermione closed her eyes as she leaned in to Draco their lips connecting tasting the sweet taste of chocolate. Chocolate and sparks being exchanged. Neither of them could believe that this was actually happening their bottoms completely soaked through from the snow and despite the fact that their bodies were going numb from the cold neither of them were quick to leave.


End file.
